What We Lose
by Youkai Shuichi
Summary: A deathAngst dark fic. YAOI Kurama remembers how his love died... and how it was his fualt... KH A One-Shot fic. Please read and review!


What we lose 

A/N; I guess I haven't wrote in a bit. But I am going to see if I can even still do it. Let us find out. This is a Angst, it contains character death. It is also Yaoi. Please r &r

Pairs: Kurama/Hiei 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own the plot.**

-

**T**he night, cool air rushed silently between the harsh extension of trees in the small park not far located from the Minamino residence. Stoic, as he was normally ever since the bearings of bad news, the Fox stood, peering through a cold visage. It had only been 3 days, but he still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Hiei had come home late, why didn't he even make a attempt to arrive when supper was ready. Twice it had remained cold, and all Kurama could do was smile to the Koorime as he made his way to a seat at the table. It was unaccustomed to eat with out your partner. It wasn't even like Hiei held a job, so why was he late? But the fox wouldn't let it get to him any more, he had to talk to Hiei, he had to ask why.

Slowly the fox stood, pushing back the small wooden chair and looking towards the small one, a slight smirk escaped his emotionless stance as he cleared his throat to attain attention. "Hiei."

The Koorime looked up, narrowing crimson orbs, which fit so beautifully to his outfit and his hair. Kurama suppressed a small laugh at how cute Hiei looked when he was being interrupted but Kurama stopped the path of his thought and placed both arms around his chest. He was going to scold Hiei, it would be his first time doing so, but he was surely needed to be put into place.

"Hiei where are you going? I mean, I am the only one who works and you still come home late for supper." Hiei lowered his fork and looked Kurama directly in the eyes. A emotion filled the Koorime's face, Kurama was unsure what it meant.

"Fine Fox, I will come home on time." Hiei proceeded to sit up, and leave the house. He looked like he had places to go, but Kurama only sighed and cleaned up the kitchen. This was the 15th time the Koorime had left in a hurry. But Kurama couldn't complain about everything besides, he had his own job to attend. At least he knew he was doing something worth while.

But he didn't see it... 

Kurama was oblivious, Hiei was working, and he was listening. Kurama always complained to him about how money was tight. He had to always pay his Kassan's medical bill, and he always complained about everything else. So not one to sit around, Hiei took a few jobs himself. He worked a driver for a ruthless family during the day. At night he worked behind the counter of a hot shot gay bar. He felt it was his duty, to pay his fox back for the kindness he was always shown. And it did hurt, it hurt him bad when Kurama had yelled at him for being late.

Still he had returned and with out sound slept, Kurama's voice had echoed through out his mind, even whilst he slept. He also understood Kurama didn't know he worked. But still, the fox had no right to yell at him, if he wanted to be late, then he would be late.

Kurama still remembered... 

He still remembered how Hiei had been acting that morning. The small Koorime made it clear to look away. He refused to really acknowledge Kurama's presence. Only he noticed Hiei tucking in his black tank top, under his black pants. Each belt drawn tightly to his small gaunt frame. Kurama only sighed and watched his love exit for another day of disappearing and another late dinner.

Only he wasn't late for dinner... 

Kurama waited the seconds and minutes of the clock ticked slowly, echoing in his head. No sign of the Koorime yet. It was unlike Hiei to not show up, he normally walked in 10 minutes late but today, he hadn't been home for hours. About to stand up to leave and search he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He slowly lifted up the receiver, expecting it to be another stupid bill collector calling to harass him. But it wasn't it was Yusuke.

"Kurama... Get down to the hospital now!" Kurama's eyes widened, 'no this could have nothing to do with Hiei!' He thought, hoping silently praying. He quickly rushed out, hopping into his car and pressing the "pedal to the metal".

When he had arrived, the group had greeted him, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai. Each looking to Kurama with an odd look of sorrow. Kurama didn't know what to think of this, slowly he approached their leader, Urameshi and tilted his head in curiosity. Yusuke tried to avert his eyes but spoke slowly.

"Kurama, Hiei was in a accident at work." Work... Kurama just shook his head, feeling his eyes burn and the tinge of tears well up in the corners of his emerald eyes. "He only has... only has 10 minutes Kurama."

Kurama didn't seem to hear him, instead he pushed his way past the doctors and stood at Hiei's side. He looked horrible, tubes, wires and all sorts of things where attached to his fragile body. Both his crimson orb's where open, yet dazed and glossy. Hiei was staring into space, seeing something not even Kurama could comprehend. His breathing was scarce and Kurama knew it was only possible by the tube in Hiei's throat. He was covered, in dry blood every where, his arm-twisted in a odd shape. Kurama couldn't bare it, not the sight he wanted to have in his head.

So he took him, removed the machines and lifted the frail limp body holding it to his chest. Holding Hiei's small head to his chest, slowly the fox started to cry, as he leapt from the building and made a bold dash to the park. 'Here this it where you are suppose to go... Not that I want you too Hiei...' Kurama thought, laying his lovers limp, lifeless form upon the shore of the small creek.

"Aishiteru Hiei... my sweet Koorime... Aishiteru."

Kurama sighed, his emerald orbs now gazing sadly towards the darkened sky. Why had it come to this, why couldn't his Hiei have just stayed home. But he knew deep down inside, that it was partially his fault. His beautiful Hiei was lost from him forever...

_A/N: Please review! I tried hard for this, I know it isn't the best..._


End file.
